


Seamless: Hearts of Final Passion

by Sooniechan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooniechan/pseuds/Sooniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it started...with eyes the color of a rainy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanctum Sanctorum

_It’s cold…_

Fallen, I stayed on the ground, back plastered to the wet cement. 

_It’s cold…is that..rain?_

The rain was just a drizzle, almost delicate as it coated my body. The smell of wet asphalt was intoxicating. Nothing seemed real for these moments; lost in the monotonous sea of grey. Look up. No, around? Buildings, streets filled with people…but they just kept going. And what? Nothing, I don’t seem to be in this world…

_I’m cold…_

And for these seconds that felt like hours and these minutes that flowed like days, I stayed there. Life continued on and as I withered there, there was no more. No more? This was how it was going to be, melding with the rain. Only if…

_My heart…I can’t feel it…_

No, there was no blood shed here today. But slowly, quickly, the rain fell and…  
 _Why…this feeling…so…_  
Nostalgic, I didn’t move…

_Please…don’t leave me…I need…_

Love wasn’t something I quite understood. When does feeling eventually fade and habits take their place? If there was an answer…

_I can’t find it…if only…_

And this was how it was going to end, I figured. Looking up, he stood there towering over my body. Too scared to look away, too ashamed to hide my face…

_For once…someone_

A tear?

_Please help me…_  
He stood there unmoving, hands by his side, his presence leaving a weight on my chest.

_And if you’re out there…_

He made his move. He reached down with hands drenched in rain. A touch, a feeling, neither of these came. He stopped short of my face only to linger there. With a last attempt, I reached out but my body wouldn’t listen. All I could hear was the tapping of the rain against the world. He retreated and at that moment the world shattered…

_Come to me…_


	2. Numquam sola vades (You will never walk alone)

**“Are you listening?”**

There was the rain again in the bustling city. But this place? No, not exactly the same. The rain felt warmer…it was as if…

_This rain feels like tears._

**“What are you doing there?”**

There was that voice. I didn’t know who he was but, the rain?   
It is still warm; not chilling me like before.

**“Are you listening?”**

To the words that came from his lips, I could not respond. My body refused to listen. Why? 

_My heart…it’s breaking._

In this god forsaken world where I neither existed nor lived somebody had found me. And now?

**“Why don’t you get up? It is raining.”**

I slowly opened my mouth and I could feel the anticipation from him and myself as well. And all of it was for?

“Nothing?”

And that was it…nothing. He reached down again and softly rested his hand on my right cheek. It felt numb.

**“Still?”**

_Beating, pulsing…my heart?_

**“Can you feel me?”**

To feel? The thought was something completely out of my reach. I could feel him. I couldn’t feel him. This world was so full yet so…

_Empty…I can’t figure this out._

**“I’ll come back for you. Don’t worry.”**

He was leaving? But why? He slowly turned away and I was getting more desperate by the second. I wanted to do anything to make him stay but at this point he was only getting farther. 

“Wait…”

And then? There was more rain.

The sound of his footsteps were getting softer.

“Don’t go….”


	3. Dum spiro spero (While I breathe, I hope)

**“Here you are.”**

It was still raining. I could feel every drop rolling down my face. It felt slow; sticking to my skin as time ticked away.

**“I’ve been looking for you.”**

_Looking for me?_

I hadn’t moved. I didn’t understand why…

**“I came back for you. See?”**

The voice, so far away. 

I attempted to shift my gaze towards him. Even this simple task felt like an eternity.

_Wait…the rain…it’s cold._

I finally reached the point where I could face him. He stared at me and I wanted to turn away. I could feel it.

**“Still nothing?”**

The sound of rain made my mind feel heavy.

“…I.”

And then? It was quiet again. The rain beating against the world; deafening.

**“So you _can_ talk.”**

He moved to sit next to me against the building. He was…warm.

_I don’t know why…_

**“What is it?”**

I let my head rest on his shoulder, if only for a moment. 

**“Don’t worry.”**

I slowly turned my head to face him. His face was blank. It was eerily calming.

**“What is it?”**

“I…need…” 

My voice only sounded cacophonous in comparison to his.

**“Tell me.”**

He demanded and I so desperately wanted to comply. But then?

“Nothing…” 

I could feel the disappointment. I let my head hang in shame.

_You came back for me…_

**“Don’t.”**

“…I can’t”

**“Don’t worry. I can hear you.”**

And just like that, we stayed.

_And then, there was more rain…_


	4. Ars Moriendi (Art of Dying)

We stayed there. He stayed there. In this world, I do not know how much time has passed; if any at all. He stayed. We stayed.

_Breathe in…breathe out…_

I don’t remember how. How? He found me. Lost? No.

**“You are.”**

Are? I’m not. I am. Does he know?

**“I know.”**

Tick tock. Tick tock.

I could feel the time passing but all these memories converge into one. Of us. We stayed. He stayed.

_More rain._

Falling from the sky I could feel it. The time. His time. Our time. This time.

**“Its pouring.”**

“…yes.”

He looked at me. I kept my head down.

_When…_

**“I’ll be back.”** He said with not much certainty.

“…”

I wanted him to stay. With me. With us.

He got up. I stayed.

The rain, it fell harder. My head, it felt heavy. I let it dangle there, staring into the wet cement.

And with that, he left. His footsteps gradually got farther. And now?

_I’m alone.._

In a city full of faceless people I felt broken.

_I want to…_

Walk is something I have always seen them do. They walked. I stayed.

Tick tocWe stayed there. He stayed there. In this world, I do not know how much time has passed; if any at all. He stayed. We stayed.

_Breathe in…breathe out…_

I don’t remember how. How? He found me. Lost? No.

**“You are.”**

Are? I’m not. I am. Does he know?

**“I know.”**

Tick tock. Tick tock.

I could feel the time passing but all these memories converge into one. Of us. We stayed. He stayed.

_More rain._

Falling from the sky I could feel it. The time. His time. Our time. This time.

**“Its pouring.”**

“…yes.”

He looked at me. I kept my head down.

_When…_

**“I’ll be back.”** He said with not much certainty.

“…”

I wanted him to stay. With me. With us.

He got up. I stayed.

The rain, it fell harder. My head, it felt heavy. I let it dangle there, staring into the wet cement.

And with that, he left. His footsteps gradually got farther. And now?

_I’m alone.._

In a city full of faceless people I felt broken.

_I want to…_

Walk is something I have always seen them do. They walked. I stayed.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

It kept slipping away. For once make it so this dream will…

_Stop…_

My eyes, my body, felt heavy. The rain acting like weights.

And for now, I wish I could wash away. I’d just close my eyes…

_For a moment…_

**Sorrow is dead, confess your sins to me.**

_And breathe…_ k. Tick tock.

It kept slipping away. For once make it so this dream will…

_Stop…_

My eyes, my body, felt heavy. The rain acting like weights.

And for now, I wish I could wash away. I’d just close my eyes…

_For a moment…_

**Sorrow is dead, confess your sins to me.**

_And breathe…_


End file.
